


A Feral Time

by PhantomPhan16



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16
Summary: When Medic suffers a fall and head injuries during a match he reverts to a feral state, leaving his team wondering how to help him and Heavy wondering if he'll ever get his lover back.





	A Feral Time

"Doktor!" Heavy called. "Get behind me!" They were pressed up against the canyon wall, above the long slide down to the bottom.

Medic, Johann Ludwig, rushed towards his friend.

 

"Charge me!" Heavy told him.

 

"Zhe Ubercharge is not ready!"

 

"...How long?" Heavy questioned, unleashing Sasha on the BLU team. "Running low on bullets."

 

"I- vatch out!"

 

Heavy swung Sascha around. "Raaahhh!"

 

BLU Scout leaped overhead and fired into Medic's shoulder as the German strayed too close to the edge.

 

"Argh!" Ludwig tumbled backwards into the canyon. Mikhail took three bullets soon after and woke in RESPAWN.

 

"Ve kill leetle baby man, Dok- Doktor?" RED Scout appeared. "Vhere is Dokor?!" "I thought he was with you!"

 

"He vas vith me! Has been through RESPAWN?"

 

"You have failed," came the Administrator's voice. "Screw that, we gotta find the Doc! C'mon!"

 

They ran out into the field, rousting out the rest of RED team and rushing through the map.

 

Heavy and Spy made their way to where the Russian had died. "Mikhail, look. A trail down the slope. The doctor must have fallen and slid down it." He fired a shot into the sky to alert the others.

 

"Doktor!" Mikhail called down into the canyon.

 

The others arrived, and they slid down after their medic. "Doc?!" "Johann?!"

 

"Look: Blood." Scout pointed.

 

Sniper examined it. "Fresh. Trail leads west... into the desert."

 

"...He must have been confused when he woke up, went the wrong way." Engie peered out with his binoculars. "I don't see him."

 

"All right, lets keep going. Split it two groups. Engie, Solly, Scout, and Pyro go that way. Heavy, Demo, Spook, and me will go with this way. Two shots for danger, one shot if you find Doc."

 

"Huddah." Pyro nodded and began leading the way in his group.

 

Sniper and the others hurried off in their direction. "Doc!" "DOKTOR!!!!"

 

The desert rang with their calls and there were many startled animals scared away from their resting places.

 

"Watch yourselves, mates. No tellin' what kinda snakes and scorpions are out here."

 

"Bloody hell, this sun is gettin' to me." Demo stared blearily about.

 

"It's yer whiskey, mate." "Look!" Spy said, pointing a splash of red in the distance.

 

"Doktor!" Heavy ran towards the red.

 

"Heavy, wait for us!" They chased after him.

 

Heavy was not the fastest man on the team - not by far. The others soon caught up to him as they came upon the red object.

 

"The hell?" "Doktor's clothes..."

 

Heavy picked up the coat and the rest of the doctor's outfit. They were shredded, as if they had been torn off.

 

Sniper fired a shot into the air. "We know he went this way. Look. More blood. Without his coat and shirt stickin' to the wound he's bleedin' freely now."

 

"Ve find doktor." Heavy determinedly began following the blood.

 

"Demo, Bushman, wait for the others. I will go with Mikhail."

 

Spy's long legs kept a measured pace with Mikhail's. "We will find him."

 

"Vhy vould Doktor take off clothes?"

 

"Maybe he was hot."

 

His words sounded hollow in his own ears. "Look, Spy!" He looked where the Russian was pointing to see a very human figure up ahead.

 

Their Doktor was resting in the shade of a shallow cave, pressed up against the rock.

 

"Doktor!" He jumped like a startled deer.

 

None of the team - except for Scout - had ever been able to keep up with Medic when he ran and now he ran frantically, like a wild thing frightened of humans. He was gone in a flash of dust and, as hard as Heavy pursued him, he never even came close to catching up.

 

Spy fared not better, for all his own speed, Medic outdistanced him as easily as Scout ever did. The others finally met up with them. "What the hell's goin' on? Doc's clothes, and-"

 

"...Doktor is... Doktor is gone vild." Heavy panted.

 

"Gone wild. Spook, what happened?" "He ran when he saw us, like an animal afraid of humans." "Which way?" "To the south." "Look, we don't have a hope on foot. Lets go back and get my tuck and his car. If he's running on instinct he'll go for water."

 

"...Fellow Americans, the last thing we should do is chase him." Soldier stated grimly. "Just like my raccoons have taught me, you can't run down a wild animal. Not if you want him to come to your hand."

 

"Solly not-" "For once he's right, Scout. Right now, bad as it sounds, we need to treat him like an animal we're tryin' to catch, and a fast one. We all know Doc's not a weak or small guy. We corner 'im and he'll fight back. We need to be smart about this. Lets head back and get the vehicles... and tranq."

 

"...All right, but I ain't happy about this!" Scout declared.

 

"None of us are, kid. Now c'mon."

 

Water. He needed water. It was hot. So hot.

 

Ludwig stumbled down towards the river, towards the sound of running water. He needed to get out of the sun.

 

He dropped his head into the cool water, letting it soak his head then began drinking.

 

He hid himself in the shade of the bushes along the bank, his ears and nose pricked for danger.

 

He waited there for the sun to get lower, to cool the hot air.

 

When it was cool enough, he could find something to eat.

 

He scratched at his ear and yawned. He looked around then curled up in the shade of his bush.

 

When he heard heavy footsteps, his head slowly rose as he took stock. His eyesight was terrible. He could only rely on his ears.

 

 

"Slowly now. We don't wanna scare him," said a gravelly voice. He growled and shuffled back further.

 

"Get behind the bush. Cut off his escape."

 

He heard footsteps behind him and he whimpered as something was flung over him. He was pulled out from his hiding place and began snarling and trying to get free. "Watch it!" Sniper yelled.

 

"Don't hurt him! Get the tranq!"

 

Something stung him in the leg. He yelped, and everything faded to black. "What the hell?! Why's he actin' like this?!"

 

"He took a header on his way down."

 

"A vhat?" Mikhail asked as he picked up the out cold Johann.

 

"Look at his head, big guy. He's all banged up."

 

Mikhail looked at the Germans his head. There was blood all over his face from cuts and several bruises and he could feel a couple bumps as well. "Can fix?"

 

"I don't know. Let's get him home."

 

He woke up slowly. Everything smelled and sounded strange... yet familiar somehow. It was confusing and set him on edge. "Hey, fellas, he's wakin' up."

 

Medic hissed slightly as shapes moved in front of his blurred eyes.

 

"Shhh, Doktor. Vill not hurt you," said a deep voice.

 

He huddled down as the voice rumbled through, whimpering.

 

"All the bleeding is stopped, his bruises and broken bones have healed, but... Heavy, I don't think he's there anymore."

 

"Ve must fix him."

 

"Well, the medigun only heals so much. Time might have to take care of the rest."

 

"Scout, get Doktor's spare glasses."

 

Scout nodded. "On it." He found the black-rimmed glasses and handed them to Mikhail.

 

Johann jumped as strange, cold things were put on his nose and ears in front of his eyes, He could see! He stared up and up and hunched further down in front of the massive Russian. He turned to a more submissive posture, hoping the giant wouldn't hurt him.

 

"Doktor can see now, Da?" The giant spoke gently to him. "Is dressed and vill not be hurt. Doktor is safe."

 

He tried to back up, trembling.

 

"Here." Heavy reached into his sandwich pouch. "Doktor is hungry, Da?"

Spy shooed the rest of the team out.

 

He perked up and sniffed as Mikhail held out a sandwich to him.

 

"Is good sandvich. Doktor likes sandviches."

 

He snatched the sandwich from Mikhail's hand and scampered to the nearest corner with it. He tore into it hungrily.

 

Mikhail watched him sadly, remembering how neat and tidy Medic would be even on the battlefield.

 

He devoured the sandwich then kept forward a bit, sniffing for more. The taste was familiar, and his belly wasn't full yet. He wanted more. The giant didn't seem as frightening now. Now he gave food and smelled nice.

 

Still, Ludwig was wary as Heavy held out another sandwich. He took this one back to the corner and watched the huge man like a hawk, unsure of what he would do next.

 

Heavy sighed and sat down against the door. Johann wouldn't be able to slip out, and no one would get in without being let in. Johann licked some bits of food from his hands and lay down. This was all familiar but strange at the same time. He was afraid... yet felt... safe.

 

Archimedes cooed from the rafters.

 

He looked up. The bird fluttered down to look at him.

 

Medic held out a hand slowly to the bird.

 

Archimedes landed on his finger and cooed. He nuzzled the little dove.

 

The bird hopped onto his shoulder and nestled close.

 

Johann made a purring sound and lay down.

 

Mikhail watched him sadly. "Doktor remembers nothing?"

 

Blue eyes turned to him. There was fear, curiosity, and a hint of recognition. Enough that Johann knew he had seen the Russian before but nothing else. "Can Doktor speak?"

 

Ludwig didn't say anything, just stared at him.

 

 

Mikhail sighed and watched as the medic finally fell asleep.

 

When Ludwig was asleep, he covered him up with a blanket and carried him to his bed.

 

He kissed his head. "Come back to me, Johann," he whispered.

 

In the morning, Medic had made a mess of his clothes and was uncomfortable and unhappy.

 

Mikhail had to restrain him while he cleaned him. This resulted in Johann refusing to let him near with fresh clothes.

 

"Come on, Doktor. Vill not be comfortable naked." Heavy coaxed.

 

He growled and crawled under the bed.

 

"...Vill give sandvich." Heavy held up the item in question.

 

He whined, hungry but not wanting back into the restrictive clothes.

 

"...Please, Johann... Vhat has happened to you?"

 

He stuck his head out. The giant sounded hurt, and it made him feel bad for some reason.

 

"...Vill not hurt Johann, but can't be naked."

 

He came out and began sniffing, growling when the giant moved his head. Mikhail decided to see what he would do. Johann circled him, sniffing him, nudging him here and there. Finally the Medic sighed and sat down in front of him, with his head cocked to the side. This time he didn't growl as the Russian slowly moved his hand.

 

Mikhail gently petted Johann's hair, smoothing it back into place.

 

He leaned into his touch with a happy little sound. That felt nice. The giant's hand was warm and gentle.

 

Mikhail brought his other hand to Johann's face.

 

He purred and nuzzled into the warm, calloused palm. The action was so comforting and familiar. It hurt. It hurt inside. Why?

 

"Shh... Is strange, I know. I strange for me too." Mikhail gently pulled Medic's sweater over his head. "But ve get through. Ve get through."

 

He rolled around in the sweater for a moment, looking happy at the warm softness, but he whined as Mikhail brought out the pants.

 

"Vill not hurt. Doktor vill get used to them." Mikhail promised.

 

He let Heavy put the pants on him then nudged his head under the warm hand again.

 

Mikhail petted and cuddled him close. "Doktor feels better, Da?"

 

He curled into Heavy's warmth. The giant felt safe. He didn't know why, but he did. He wanted to know. He needed to know. Something kept him from knowing.

 

Mikhail kissed his forehead. "Ve both do better eventually."

 

He purred and closed his eyes, trusting. It was a step forward at least.

 

Mikhail tried to explain the bathroom to Johann the next morning.

 

It was... not going well. Johann listened but didn't seem to understand any of it. He was just enjoying Heavy's voice, making purring sounds.

 

"Please, doktor. If feels like needs to relieve himself, come here. This is place." Mikhail sighed.

 

Johann came forward and nuzzled against his hand.

 

"Doktor, please..." Mikhail sighed and petted his hair.

 

He leaned into the caress happily. "Johann." Again that sound. That word. It was important. Why? What did it mean? Why was it important when the giant used it?

 

"Johann, please, listen. Johann, come here when you need to relieve yourself."

 

What did it mean? He knew what it meant but couldn't remember!

 

Heavy sighed and hugged the doctor. "Johann is confused and tired... Vill get better. In time."

 

He looked up at the giant, a sound in his throat, and his mouth moved to form it, differently this time.

 

The expression on medic's face makes me think he's the one dying

"...Mischa..." Johann whispered.

 

The giant's eyes widened. "Johann... say again."

 

"...Mischa." Johann whispered.

 

 

"Da. Da, I am Mischa."

 

Johann said it again because it made him happy. "Mischa. Mischa, Mischa, Mischa..."

 

He got more affection for it, too, which made him happy.

 

Mikhail kissed all over the doctor's face. "Johann, good. That's wery, wery good."

 

He purred and cooed happily.

 

"Doktor needs to eat, Da? Come, hafe food." Mikhail coaxed him.

 

He bounded after him, his Mischa.

 

Mikhail took him to the kitchen and made sandwhiches for them.

 

Johann stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and main room, whining at the open, unknown space and unfamiliar and yet so familiar smells.

 

"Come, Doktor. Have sandvich." Heavy held one out and coaxed.

 

He slowly moved out of the doorway. The door burst open. "Whoo, I totally won!" hollered Scout, who had been out playing basketball with some of the others. Johann bolted in fright.

 

"Oh, sorry Heavy..." Scout noticed the retreating Medic.

 

He sighed and followed only to hear a thud and a French swear. Medic had gone up the stairs and plowed right into Spy.

 

Heavy followed behind them and found Medic cowering in an alcove while Spy got to his feet.

 

"Doktor." He looked at the giant. "Mischaaa," he whined.

 

"Doktor is safe." Mikhail gently lifted him.

 

He relaxed against the Russian and sighed.

 

"Sorry. Scout frightened Doktor."

 

"I'm not surprised." Johann began gnawing on the sandwich still in Mikhail's hand.

 

"There, there..." Heavy soothed the Doktor. "I take him back to infirmary."

 

"Of course, mon ami." Johann had half the sandwich gone by the time they returned.

 

"Doktor is safe now."

 

Johann finished the sandwich and whined. "More? Say more." He blinked as Mikhail repeated this. "M... mmm.... more?"

 

"Good. Good. Doktor vants more. Mischa vill get more." Mikhail set him on the gurney. "Stay here."

 

He pouted as the giant left then looked around the room curiously.

 

He looked up at the devices and the birds in the rafters, the white birds cooing to him.

 

 

His. This was all his. He knew that much. What was is called? What were the birds called? Why wouldn't the answers come?!

 

The bird with red on his head and chest landed on his lap and cooed to him.

 

He began petting it. This was such a familiar action, but couldn't place when he had done it before.

 

The cooing little bird plucked at his hands gently and nibbled his fingers.

 

Doktor, I have more sandviches." He looked up at Mikhail. "Ar... Archimedes."

 

Mikhail put the sandwhiches down. "That's right, Doktor. His name is Archimedes."

 

He brought the bird close to his face. "Archimedes," he said again.

 

Archimedes cooed and nibbled at his nose.

 

He laughed softly, a sound that startled him but then he just smiled.

 

Mikhail kissed his forehead and ran his large hands over the doctor's hair. "Doktor vill get better."

 

Improvement came slowly. He remembered words slowly and didn't always remember what was associated with the word. Using the bathroom was still a hit or miss sometimes, but now he at least remembered he was supposed to go there.

 

Heavy had made some flash cards with Engineer's help. "Doktor, look. Doktor, what is word?" He held up a picture of Scout.

 

Johann groaned at being disturbed from his daydream but looked. "... S... Scout."

 

"Da, Scout." Mikhail nodded. "And this one?" He held up a picture of the cart they had to push regularly.

 

He stared at the picture but said nothing. He didn't make the connection with that one yet it seemed. "Is okay, Doktor. Ve do next one." He showed him a picture of Spy.

 

"Bloody Spook." Sniper had tried to help and Mikhail was still training the Aussie out of Ludwig's vernacular.

 

He sighed. "No, Doktor, is Spy. Spy."

 

"Sp...Sp...Spook."

 

"Good enough I suppose." At least Johann knew who he was and what word went with him. It was also amusing when Johann called Spy that to his face. Mikhail was still his favorite person but he now also liked Sniper and Spy, even if Spy wasn't affectionate.

 

Engie was slowly working his way into his heart as well.

 

His machines frightened the doctor yet, though, which kept him more at a distance. Scout and Soldier were still run from, though Johann was starting to hesitate before running from Scout. Pyro hadn't really interacted with him, and Demo was ignored by the Medic.

 

"Good. It vas good job today." Mikhail kissed his head and rubbed his back. "Does Doktor need anything?"

 

He slowly shook his head. The concepts of yes and no were starting to come back to him. He stretched out on his bed and crawled under the covers.

 

"Doktor is tired? Can rest now. Is good time for rest." He looked  out the window. The sun was setting.

 

He settled on the couch as he did every night, nearby if he was needed. Johann woke and knew something was different. He felt different.

 

His pants were too tight and he had had strange dreams about Mischa.

 

He whined at the feeling and gingerly walked over to the couch. "MIscha." "Hmm? Doktor?" The bulge in his pants couldn't be missed.

 

"Doktor..." Mikhail looked down at Johann. "Vhat vants?" He questioned. Before, he had never been this timid, but he found himself at a loss to explain this.

 

Johann looked down at himself then pleadingly at his Mischa. "H... help."

 

"Is not to be frightened of." Mischa assured him, holding out his large hands to pull the doctor close. "Is body saying it's frustrated."

 

He went trustingly into the Russian's arms. Mischa would make the right. He always made things right.

 

Mischa carefully undid Johann's pants. "Doktor does not do this vith anyone else." He told him gently, wrapping an arm around his chest.

 

He sighed at the release of some pressure and nestled further into the giant, purring.

 

Mikhail wrapped his hand around Johann and squeezed gently.

 

He arched a moan and immediately looked frightened.

 

"Shh..." Mikhail kissed his neck and began rubbing him gently. "Is fine."

 

He moaned and panted. The memories were right there! So close! He almost had this! They had done this before, but when?!

 

Johann began kicking his pants and underwear off the rest of the way. Somehow, he knew he shouldn't be wearing them for this. For that matter, neither should Mikhail.

 

He squirmed around and began tugging at the Russian's pants.

 

"Doktor does not need to-" Mischa began, but Ludwig already had them open and was tugging determinedly.

 

He whined and growled until Heavy reluctantly took them off. Johann purred, clearly pleased.

 

Mikhail was partially hard when Johann touched him, reaching out curiously.

 

"Johann, do not need-" He knew. He knew! Sort of. Mischa was his mate! He remembered that! His beloved mate.

 

Johann reached up and pressed his lips to Mischa's, climbing into his lap.

 

"Johann?" It was coming back in pieces, at least things about Mischa.

 

Johann ground down onto him, chasing that familiarity.

 

"Vait, Doktor vill hurt himself."

 

Mischa lifted him up and reached for a tube of lube.

 

Johann gasped as a slick finger eased into his slit. He was wet, but Mikhail always made a point to stretch him and add lube to make it easier on the smaller man.

 

"Need rubber. Doktor, vait." Mikhail gently set him on the couch.

 

Medic watched him intently. "Hurry." The return of some memories seemed to help give his language a good kick, too it seemed. It was a relief, and it gave Mikhail more hope than he'd had since this began.

 

Mikhail rolled on the condom, hands shaking, and he returned to his lover.

 

Johann clambered back into his arms. "Mischa. ... Mein Mischa."

 

"Johann." Mischa kissed his forehead.

 

He gently lowered him. The stretch, the slight ache. He knew this! "Mischa. Ja."

 

"Da, Doktor. Doktor, it's your Mischa."

 

He cupped the Russian's face. "I... remember you."

 

"Da, Doktor." Mikhail cupped his head, pulling him close.

 

This was a breakthrough, a real breakthrough at last. His Johann was coming back to him.

 

After the hole was born through the dike, the result was a flood. Johann remembered more and more every day.

 

Soon he was almost normal again, aside from still loving to have Mikhail pet him and occasionally still purring and cooing. He had a few rare moments of forgetting what word went with what, but those moments were few and far between.

 

"Doktor! Is team time!" Mikhail called to his Medic.

 

"Coming!" He came out and leaned heavily against the Russian, who chuckled. "Are Doktor's legs not vorking?" Johann smiled. "Nein zhey are not."

 

"Should heal self after fun nights." Mikhail kissed his forehead.

 

"Maybe I just vant my kuschelbar to fuss over me."

 

"Vill fuss later. Kill leetle baby BLU's now."

 

"Good. I zhink I owe zhem a few missing limbs for vhat happened to me."

 

"Da." Heavy grinned as he felt Medic's healing ray charge him. "Let's go!"


End file.
